User talk:LapisScarab
"Sockpuppeting" Ya...Lapis? I'm logged in now... but I just reliased something.......I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO DELETE MYSELF :0 Papou Boy 20:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Lapis, 2nd problem, I checked the Staff page and it says all the staff who can change stuff about users are inactive...now what? Papou Boy 20:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Whose Line Is It Anyway? Re:Trailer Look, I have no confirmation. All I know is that GameStop pulled the trailer from their site and the entire KHInsider community is denouncing it as fake. I personally think it is real. maggosh 00:18, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Journal Entries Your presence is requested at the upcoming gala.Glorious CHAOS! 23:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Blah Sorry Willa Holland is a confirmed Voice actor for birth by sleep. a new non disney voice actor. 95% sure. What do you think I'm Sorry Sorry i didn't mean to do any harm, it was just what I was thinking when i wrote it, but I still think that it is unfair--Xabryn 20:26, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Luxord! Doctor Who Master Xehanort's Keyblade I also believe it to be fanart. I have since lost the link, however. Should I change the license? or simply remove the file altogether? Sorry if it's not in compliance with the terms of use...Just looking to satisfy the need for a decent picture. "Sum non video, pro timeo est scutum... Et cum, Ego deleo lux, desidero patriam, semper pugno" ~ Blixna_Waka(A.K.A. "Mr. Ancient Latin") 22:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Talk Bubbles On a side note, I've seen these around the wiki in a surprising number of places. Could you possibly point me to a tutorial on the creation of one? I'm already well versed in CSS, so I'm hoping to put this talent to good use. Thanks again, and I hope to talk to you again in the future. "Sum non video, pro timeo est scutum... Et cum, Ego deleo lux, desidero patriam, semper pugno" ~ Blixna_Waka(A.K.A. "Mr. Ancient Latin") 23:02, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :) Why thank you so very much! This looks like excellent material. Just curious(although I feel a bit childish for not knowing outright): do you happen to be a moderator? It appears so. If the former is true, then bravo. Keep up the good work! "Sum non video, pro timeo est scutum... Et cum, Ego deleo lux, desidero patriam, semper pugno" ~ Blixna_Waka(A.K.A. "Mr. Ancient Latin") 23:08, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Wanna get #6 for DKF? Hey, Lapis. It's me! HikariKH said she'd be #5 so I'm asking if you'd like to get the final member for the project. -- [[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 23:41, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Holy crap! That was fast! -- [[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 23:44, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Who cares what YOU say? I don't care what you say. i'll do what I like. I shall continue to share my hate for users I hate.( 03:51, May 22, 2010 (UTC)) Keep your hate to yourself. We don't need misconduct here on the wiki.--'NinjaSheik' 03:58, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I was just saying. Bananaphone1996 does look like a lame user. HE FOUND THE ICE TITAN HARD!( 00:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC)) No, you were bashing. You have no right to judge people like that.--'NinjaSheik' 00:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) For the record, I'm responding on the anon's talk page.--'LapisScarab' 00:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Fine, but you do have to admit Bananaphone1996 is a dumb name. Just sayin'.( 06:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC)) Xion OH MY GOD, the memories of her are disappearing here, too.Glorious CHAOS! 05:50, May 26, 2010 (UTC) About Axel.. Sorry, it had 8 trivia, so I just took that one out because it seemed irrelivant... Oh, this is ZexionTheGamer, I changed names! Thanks, and see you later! - :Thanks! Sorry, I fell asleep XD! How have you been? - ::Ah, I think I have seen a little bit from that project. I like it. It looks good. Ha, is your head cold? Mine is always shaved, so it is nothing for me :D!! Well, that was a very good cause. Xion I have to disagree with what you said in your edit summary in the Axel article. First of all, Saix is a bad example because he views Xion as nothing more than a puppet, and pretty much openly hates her and Roxas for having such a close bond with Axel, with whom his own friendship has become strained as a result. Secondly, it has been stated numerous times in 358/2 Days and the corresponding manga, by several characters (including, but not limited to, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Xemnas), that Xion is the organization's number XIV. You can check the source material yourself if you don't believe me. Xeno the Hedgehog 07:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC) LapisScarab I really want to know why you have that name, so I will just ask.Glorious CHAOS! 06:42, June 3, 2010 (UTC) XD. Sorry to come in, but, I am honestly having to ask, how did you come up with KrytenKoro?! I have a ton of interests that span a variety of subjects, so when I got my Wikia account I wanted to pick something that wouldn't ally me with any one series or medium. I've been obsessed with gemstones since I was a kid, so I figured I'd include the semi-precious lapis lazuli, hence the Lapis half. And I was going through a phase where I was really interested in Egyptian mythology at the time, noticed that lapis lazuli was often used to make scarab amulets. Thus, LapisScarab! 06:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ooooh! Intresting! :For me, it's just Red Dwarf and Digimon.Glorious CHAOS! 08:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Xion Request I re-edited the trivia for Sora I did as you "asked" it should have been, but I forgot to change the change summary, hope you won't mind. Attack name error Sorry about that, but when I saw that his attacks looked the same between the two games I thought the names would be more appropriate. Sorry for the trouble. --Nathbud789 23:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Flying Arts etc. I think (I'm pretty sure, but not certain) that the names of those series are based on academic degrees. Not sure, though, but it might be worth looking into.Glorious CHAOS! 19:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) McCartney as Ventus Cont'd Your confirmation about Jesse McCartney voicing Ventus has been up on the official English website for three days. It's in the game play video, one full viewing of it shows Aqua, Terra and Ventus's voice actors in action, and it is almost unbearably clear that Jesse McCartney is voicing Ventus in that video. And it's obviously not from Kingdom Hearts II, so the only obvious conclusion is that, yes after all this speculation, Ventus does indeed share the same voices in both English and Japanese as Roxas. This is more then enough confirmation and any more videos will only further this confirmation. And yet you guys are still arguing about whether or not he is the voice actor. *It isn't harmful lol. Btw, I'd take the fact that Sora and Vanitas are voiced by the same Seiyu, while Roxas and Ventus have their own one. Normally in dubs, you keep that line intact. May that give some reference, or just wait for when you can see the credits. BGMaxie ** And no, I wouldn't presume to know that Haley Joel Osment is voicing Vanitas, nor did I bring up that. Jesse McCartney confirmed his involvement in the game, and that video on the official site is more than enough proof that that is the character he is voicing. Osment has not confirmed any involvement with the game yet, so bringing him up in a conversation is meaningless in this case. And that's the dumbest thing I've heard today, especially since I just gave you something better than a written statement, I gave you an official video confirming that it is Jesse McCartney. All you need to do is watch, and you'll see why it obviously him. :That is in no way better than a written statement. Voices can always be mistaken for other voices. "Obviously" is too damn tricky to use as official, and we like to do "official" for who we post as VA's. It doesn't matter even if we "know", only if we're told by an official source, i.e. press conference or a statement from the VA him/herself. Get over it already. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 05:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Original Character? The original character page is not letting me edit the list of characters so I can't add the Ice Colossus. Could you do it? Or can you call the Ice Colossus an original character? TNE is for it but she needs confirmation from other users. What do you think? 11:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) RE Re: Shrouding Force of Evil In case you didn't get my previous message, I'm pretty sure that that name is a real OST. If you wish to keep the name anonymous for now, so be it. Mar 00:08, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh Thats quite alright Lapis! Happy editing! Sora Yes, I do know the difference. I just didn't look at the tiny blurry picture hard enough at first to see that it had a keyblade. My bad! Delete Come to the IRC now to see why. :No, no, no, Lapis ! Keep the article ! Come to the IRC now if you have to ! 02:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Master Eraqus Don't you dare get angry! If we both continue this than we both get warnings! Regarding Eraqus Lapis- Forgive me, I am a new member to this wiki. However, I absolutely love the KH universe. As a member here, I'll do what I can to keep the facts straight. Now, I understand that wikipedia cannot be deemed a credible source, or IMDB, but I absolutely know, without a doubt, that Mark Hamill is the voice actor for Keyblade Master Eraqus. I was watching the video for the E3 trailer, and I happened to recognize his voice. Unfortunately, Lapis, I am not entirely aware of what to use as a source for something that has not been completely updated anywhere yet. I would like to work with you on this matter, if you would be so kind in helping me out. If you wish to contact me, please email fenrir1230@gmail.com, and I'd be happy to learn from you. Thanks for your time, and sorry for the inconvenience! Sora99 03:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Sora99